ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Krazi
Krazi is a minor antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Skeleton of Lightning in the Skulkin Army. Appearance Krazi typically wears a red-and-blue jester hat, having clown makeup on his face. He dresses in blue lightning armor over his shoulders, chest, and pelvis, wearing black boots on his feet. Personality He tends to have a wild, unpredictable personality, defining him as "mad." Dangerous and fearless, Krazi expects his Golden Bone to have the capability to flatten any foe he picks a fight with. History NOTE: To fill out the Skulkin ranks in the television series, most of the skeleton characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Lightning Skeleton will be categorized here, for convenience. Way of the Ninja Several Lightning Skeletons aided Samukai's attack on Ignacia, piloting Skull Motorbikes. Some of them circled Four Weapons Blacksmith while others dismounted their bikes and engaged Kai in hand-to-hand combat. The blacksmith decapitated one Lightning Skulkin with ease, but its headfell to the ground and proceeded to bite Kai's foot, though was quickly kicked away by the latter. Two Lightning Skulkin observed their battle and clapped, impressed with how far Kai was able to kick the head, but were both quickly defeated by Nya. Kai continued to battle a large group of Lightning Skulkin, but the soldiers retreated when Samukai joined the fray. After the battle, the Lightning Skeletons drove back on the Motorbike along with the rest of the Skulkin. The Golden Weapon Several Lightning Skulkin accompanied Samukai to the Caves of Despair where they began mining operations in search of the Scythe of Quakes. One Lightning Skulkin was busy conversing with a Fire Skulkin when Zane, Cole, and Jay snuck past in a crate. Several more Lightning Skulkin were hauling large boulders to one another - however, one became alerted to the Ninja's disguise, which caused a boulder to tumble onto its foot and distract it. Another Lightning Skulkin was standing guard by himself and noticed Kai sneaking around, though before he could alert his comrades, the other Ninja grabbed him and quietly hit him until he was a pile of bones. Meanwhile, a Lightning Skulkin guarded the cave's entrance with a Fire Skulkin, though failed to notice when Kai snuck behind them. As a Lightning Skulkin was helping an Earth and Ice Skulkin move a mining cart, they were interrupted by Jay's echoing voice. The sound also distracted a Lightning Skulkin pushing another mining cart, who accidental pushed one of the other Lightning Skulkin off. The entire Skulkin force then rallied behind Samukai and ambushed the Ninja outside the cave holding the Scythe. While they quickly overpowered the Ninja, Jay quickly figured out the key to Spinjitzu, thus turning the tide. The Earth Dragon then appeared and Samukai called a retreat. King of Shadows On their way to the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Ninja arrived at the Floating Ruins. Zane noticed that they were being followed when he saw the Skulkin below them, Krazi quickly attempting to climb up to them. Afterward, in the night, Cole awoke to the sight of Krazi standing before him as the Skulkin were stealing the Golden Weapons. Weapons of Destiny While the Skulkin hastily headed to the Underworld, Krazi was speeding off in the Skull Motorbike. Later, Krazi was seen managing a Skulkin Cart with Chopov. When the Ninja fell from the ceiling due to the brief Spykor scare, the Skulkin were alerted to their presence, causing Krazi among the others to gain up on them. However, they used the Tornado of Creation, which pulled the Skulkin in and thus, placed Krazi inside the Skeleton Ferris Wheel. All of Nothing As Lord Garmadon led the Skulkin into the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, Krazi was among the large army awaiting orders during the former's confrontation to Pythor. When Kruncha commented that everyone hated the Serpentine, Krazi and the others all laughed before being commanded to rush into battle. Krazi then fought alongside his brethren, shown in combat against Lasha. Trivia *Krazi's name is a play on the word "Crazy," which describes his insane tendencies and matches his clown-like appearance. *Krazi is always missing either his armor or his headgear in his set appearances. *Krazi's joker hat is exclusive in Ninjago. Appearances *2116 Krazi *2260 Ice Dragon Attack *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Way of the Ninja" **"The Golden Weapon" *''Ninjago: Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Krazi.png|Krazi concept art 5427930995_dda35a9a93.jpg 250px-Crazi-10.png|Krazi holding the Shuriken of Ice Krazimoviepic.jpg SoRKrazi.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Krazi Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Skulkin Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Skeletons Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males